


at last i see the light

by ignisgayentia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Riku, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, riku loves sora so much???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Riku joins Sora in the Kingdom of Corona together, and as they experience the magic of the world, true feelings rise to the surface that weren't buried very well to begin with.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	at last i see the light

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm dying i've never written soriku before, but i have been playing kingdom hearts for the first time and i just??? i just want them to hold hands  
> shoutout to my darlin boyf for helping me through all these games so fast...we played dream drop distance together and i've been goooone ever since (also double shoutout for helping me with some Very Important Plot Decisions for this fic ;))  
> so i wanted to imagine an AU where sora and riku could look at the lanterns in corona together ;-; sorry if this has been done before, if it has, i have nooo idea it exists RIP

“Where’s Sora?”

It’s not something Riku is unfamiliar with asking. In fact, as of late, Riku isn’t really as comfortable with being away from Sora as he once was accustomed to. Lately, things have been getting bleak, what with Xehanort’s plans and everything at stake, Riku doesn’t want to leave Sora alone for even a moment, let alone when Sora’s off on other worlds, strength near zero, fighting for his life.

This time, it’s different, though. Riku almost  _ feels _ in his heart that something may be wrong.

“A world far from here, the Kingdom of Corona,” Master Yen Sid confirms. “I’m certain young Sora will be alright.”

Riku can’t take that chance, though, can he? It’s almost an instantaneous response to set his course for that particular kingdom immediately, heart thudding anxiously in his chest.

Riku was right to show up. The world is teeming with Heartless; nothing that Sora or Riku haven’t dealt with before, but he can almost  _ hear  _ Sora’s struggle as Riku runs through the forest, battling as many Heartless as he can until he finds him.

Riku enters the dark, dreary forest where Sora’s cries of exertion are the loudest. It almost feels like one of the recurring nightmares that Riku has -- the ones where Sora is constantly in danger, and Riku is too far away and too late to help.

Not this time.

Riku advances just as soon as his eyes fall on his best friend, currently surrounded by Nobodies and Heartless. The presence of Nobodies means there’s bigger problems here than just  _ this  _ fight, but it only makes Riku  _ more  _ determined to stay here with Sora.

Sora needs him, especially now. It was foolish of Riku to leave him on this journey alone. Of course, Sora’s strong -- the strongest person he’s ever met; he’s also the most important, however, and Riku couldn’t bear the thought of being reckless with Sora’s life, not after all this.

Riku steps in just as a particularly nasty Nobody tries to sneak up on Sora from behind. He tosses his keyblade just in time, defeating the Nobody, and that’s when Sora spins around, eyes widening.

“Riku?” Sora gasps, in that way that makes Riku’s heart clench with a longing so fierce that not even Riku knows how to deal with.

“Pay attention, Sora!” Riku shouts, running up to him to cover Sora’s blind spots.

“Right,” Sora reminds himself, gearing up for battle once more.

Riku shouldn’t find it so mesmerizing, how easily Sora’s attention can break just for Riku, especially when it makes Sora more vulnerable, but Riku can’t exactly help it. Sora’s attention has an effect on Riku that he never knows how to handle.

The battle goes a lot smoother with two keyblade wielders instead of one, and the Heartless and Nobodies are disposed of quickly. As soon as Sora puts away his keyblade, his big blue eyes are on Riku once more.

“Riku!” Sora says with more confidence this time, and a decent amount of happiness, too.

Before Riku can react, he feels Sora’s arms wrap around him -- soft, warm, and safe. Riku’s helpless to resist returning the hug, holding him close, feeling Sora smile against his chest.

Riku will never have the words to describe how it feels to have even the tiniest bit of Sora’s heart imprint on him. He almost doesn’t want to use  _ any _ words, if only to keep this moment for a little longer, to feel Sora’s warmth for longer than he rightfully should.

“Sora,” Riku finally says, voice low to keep from wavering. “Are you alright?”

Sora looks up at Riku finally, disentangling himself from him. “Well, yeah. What are you doing here? I don’t need you to watch out after me, you know, I got this!”

Riku can’t help but snort. Of course, that’d be the first conclusion Sora jumps to whenever Riku shows up to run after him. It’s never personal in Sora’s eyes, and Riku very much wishes he could tell Sora that it  _ is _ personal, at least for him.

“You were in danger,” Riku points out. “You needed help.”

“How am I supposed to get stronger if you’re helping me?” Sora whines. “Everyone just keeps telling me how weak I am…” He ducks his head, pouting a little.

Sora’s very rarely petulant, and very rarely whiny; when he is, it’s like finding a diamond in the rough, a needle in a haystack. Riku wishes he could be objective about it, but it’s actually endearing more than anyone else.

Sora’s been through a lot. Riku wishes everyone could just let him be a kid.  _ Both _ of them, really. He wants to just spend time with Sora, not worrying about who’s stronger or who needs to do what. He just wants to exist with Sora, even if for only a little while.

“I was scared,” Riku admits finally, reaching out to press his hand to Sora’s shoulder. “I heard you in danger. I kinda  _ felt _ it. Maybe I overreacted. But I don’t regret it. The last thing you are is weak, and it’s not weak to rely on your friends from time to time.”

Sora looks up, locking eyes with Riku. It never fails to make Riku’s heart race, and he’s accepted for a while now that maybe it’s because he loves Sora; maybe he loves Sora a little too much for his heart to handle. What’s left of his heart, Riku’s pretty certain, belongs to Sora.

He doesn’t know how that happened, but that’s the way it is.

Sora slowly smiles, a grin spreading on his face, and when it reaches his eyes, Riku has to glance away. Sora’s so bright it puts any sun to shame, and as much as Riku wishes he could look at it always, it’s one of the only times he’s truly felt scared to, like Sora’s smile isn’t meant  _ for _ him.

Yet, here Sora is, beaming at him like Riku had done something far more than what he actually did, as usual.

“I guess you’re right about that,” Sora says finally. “Thanks for the help. I’ve missed you.”

Just like that, Riku’s heart thuds once more, stomach clenching. They’re simple enough words, ones that you’d say to a friend at any time, but it only makes Riku’s love for Sora grow fonder.

“You just miss me pulling you outta battles, right?” Riku teases. “I missed you, too. Let me help you out, at least on this world, won’t you?”

Sora searches Riku’s eyes once more, and then nods triumphantly. “Alright. We’re looking for Rapunzel, actually… we need to get to the kingdom, but I got stuck in this stupid forest…”

Riku doesn’t  _ smile, _ of course, but the tiniest hint of amusement plays at his lips. “Well, that’s easy enough. Let’s just look for the light. That’ll be our ticket out of here.”

Riku doesn’t mention that Sora’s the brightest light in here, but then again, Riku wants to be a guiding light for him too -- not only in dreams.

Warm fingers curl around Riku’s, much to his surprise, as he looks down to find Sora linking hands with him like it’s nothing. Riku wishes he had the courage to do anything like that; Sora’s always been so easy about this sort of thing. It comes naturally to Sora, but not so much to Riku.

“Let’s go,” Sora says softly, still smiling a little as they start their journey for the kingdom.

Riku hopes Sora never lets go of his hand.

\-----

Climbing their way out of the dark marsh was simple enough, and it’s only when they reach the gates to the kingdom, that Riku realizes that Sora isn’t in immediate danger here anymore. They’re surrounded by local townsfolk in a peaceful community -- no Heartless, Nobodies, or Xehanort anywhere.

Still, the way Sora’s eyes light up when he sees the castle on the water is almost impossible to turn away from. Maybe Riku can afford to stay, even for just a little longer.

“I don’t see Rapunzel just yet,” Sora says, mostly to himself, “but this place is so beautiful.”

Riku can admit the place  _ is  _ a sight to behold -- the water surrounding the cobblestone paths and buildings, lighthouses in the distance, flowers everywhere, people smiling and happy to go about their day. It’s been far too long since they’ve seen anything like this.

For some reason, however, the only thing Riku wants to look at is Sora. The smile on his face isn’t tainted by a single thing, and after all Sora has been through, all it seems he wants to do is find the happiness and heart in everything still.

Riku loves him so fiercely it  _ hurts, _ leaves a tangible ache in his chest that he’s uncertain he’ll ever recover from.

Riku is snapped from his thoughts when Sora’s phone camera slides right in front of his face just as Sora’s free arm wraps around Riku’s shoulder.

“Let’s get a pic together before it gets dark!” Sora suggests, standing on his tiptoes to put his face in the same frame as Riku’s.

Riku’s lips twitch into a subtle smile as he leans into Sora’s space, allowing Sora to snap the photograph. Sora’s smile is, once again, nearly blinding, and Riku wishes he could stay like this forever. He’ll remain in Sora’s orbit as much as he wants him to be, that’s for certain.

“We should look for this Rapunzel,” Riku suggests, trying and failing to sound convincing.

“Just a little longer,” Sora says softly. “ _ Please?” _

As if Riku could say  _ no _ to this, especially when he craves it just as badly, if not more than Sora himself.

“A little while, then,” Riku agrees, a softness to his tone that he hardly recognizes.

“Yes!” Sora cheers with a smile. “Let’s go look at the lighthouse!”

The next thing Riku knows, he’s being dragged by Sora toward the docks of the kingdom, a cool breeze blowing through his hair, his best friend’s hand clasped tightly around his own, heart racing just as fast as his legs do.

Donald and Goofy wait by the pier as Sora climbs the lighthouse with Riku. He sits on the edge once they reach the top, his tiny legs dangling as he pats the space next to him. Riku sits, too, allowing himself to enjoy the sunshine while he can.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sora whispers softly. “I feel like it’s been way too long since we’ve been together.”

“Not that long,” Riku promises, “but I feel the same.”

Riku feels Sora’s eyes on him, and finds his best friend staring at him with surprise.

“You do?” Sora asks incredulously.

Riku wonders why Sora is so surprised. Of course, he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve quite like Sora does, but he’s actually shocked that the affection for Sora isn’t plain on his face. It’s almost difficult not to tell him right here, and right now, how much he loves him.

Sora probably would think nothing of such a confession, since he’s already filled to the brim with so much love. He probably doesn’t have room for Riku’s, not with how much Riku has for him. That’s okay, though. Just as long as Sora knows.

Riku always wants Sora to know just how much he’s loved.

So why is it so hard to say the words?

“Of course I do,” Riku says. “You are my best friend, y’know, as much of a pain as you are.” He smirks, letting Sora know he’s kidding.

Sora laughs, genuine and carefree, as he bumps their shoulders together. “Hey!”

“It’s nice spending time with you. Even if we gotta do all this on top of it.”

“This isn’t so bad, though, right? It’s pretty here. Everyone’s smiling. It’s good,” Sora says wistfully. “Rapunzel was saying something about seeing lanterns… and saying they look just like stars. It sounds great.”

Riku raises an eyebrow. “Lanterns?”

“It’s like a celebration or something, releasing lanterns into the sky, I dunno,” Sora says. “But it’s supposed to be really pretty.”

“Oh.” Riku tilts his head, thinking of how Sora would look, surrounded by floating lanterns in the sky, and it’s nearly instantaneous when he makes up his mind about taking Sora to see them, wherever they are. “We could--”

“Sora? Donald? Goofy?” an unfamiliar voice calls out at the bottom of the lighthouse.

Riku looks down, a little annoyed that someone interrupted him asking Sora to see the lanterns with him, when he finds a girl with just about the  _ longest _ hair he’s ever seen waving up at Sora. Her golden hair seems to be even longer than just touching the floor, as it’s braided up and covered in flowers.

“Rapunzel!” Sora calls back cheerfully, waving from next to Riku. “You’re okay!”

“Of course I am!” Rapunzel says with a grin. “Come dance with us!”

Sora seems a little surprised at this request, but then he shrugs, turning to Riku. “Alright. Let’s go!”

With that, Sora grips Riku’s hand again, following Rapunzel through the busy streets of the kingdom until they reach the town square.

Music is playing, people are laughing and dancing, kids are running around, and Riku doesn’t even know what to do when Rapunzel immediately starts dancing, and Sora starts following suit.

Riku doesn’t really  _ dance, _ at least he doesn’t anymore, and he can hardly see how they have time to do any of this, but as soon as he hears Sora laughing as he twirls around with the townsfolk, the less he feels like complaining.

Riku even feels a smile tease his lips when he sees Sora spinning so fast that he gets dizzy, throwing his head back and laughing when he stumbles. Riku wishes he could run in and catch him in his arms and tell him how much he means to him.

But Riku doesn’t. He stands off to the side, arms crossed, wishing the ache in his chest would go away by any means necessary.

Sora’s eyes lock with Riku’s across the square, and Sora immediately runs over to Riku, closing the distance between them. Riku’s heart hammers in his chest.

“Why aren’t you dancing, Riku?!” Sora gasps, reaching out to grip Riku’s forearm. “C’mon, it’s fun!” 

Riku is probably going to humiliate himself doing something like this, but it’s like his legs move without permission as soon as Sora pulls him into the middle of the dancing crowd. Sora’s arms fall easily on Riku’s shoulders as Sora stomps rather gracelessly to the beat, a grin on his lips.

Riku wraps his arms around Sora’s waist, holding him tightly as Riku decides to dance just as badly, laughing a little when people around them start to clap to the rhythm of the music for them.

Sora spins them both into circle after endless circle, giggling a little. Their surroundings blur, and all Riku can see and focus on is the brilliance of Sora’s smile, and the way his laughter echoes in his ears.

Riku finds himself laughing too, holding onto his best friend for dear life as they spin around the square. Sora’s fingers dig into Riku’s shoulders before releasing Riku to spin around on his own, finding their way back to each other almost immediately.

“You should really smile more,” Sora says out of nowhere, breathless from laughter. “I like it when you smile.”

Riku’s grin fades into something a bit more serious as he looks into Sora’s eyes. He hadn’t really noticed that Sora had been staring at him as he laughed this time, and it almost feels like everything around them has frozen in time.

It’d be so easy to tell Sora like this, when they’re both lost in laughter, adrenaline rushing through their veins. The words wouldn’t be heard by anyone other than Sora above the sound of the music and the claps of the townsfolk.

_ I love you, Sora, so much that it hurts. _

Riku doesn’t, though. He can’t. Not when Sora doesn’t understand how much, not when Sora can be upset by it.

“You’re always so cheesy,” Riku says instead, smirking at his best friend fondly.

Sora’s flush is prominent as he pouts briefly. Riku takes that moment to spin Sora, distracting him from his teasing, and it’s just like that when Sora’s brought back to laughter.

Riku doesn’t have the words to describe how it feels to have Sora laugh against him, warm and happy in his arms. He’d give anything for this moment to last forever.

Rapunzel dances up to the both of them, with a bright yellow flower in her hand. Her eyes find Riku’s with a gentle smile on her face.

“You must be Riku,” Rapunzel says sweetly, holding out the flower. “I’ve heard so much. Here.”

Riku confusedly accepts the flower, wondering what she means and why she would give a total stranger a flower. Then again, Sora seems to attract those kinds of people in hoards -- Sora  _ is _ one of those people.

“Uh, thanks?” Riku says awkwardly, but Rapunzel has already danced herself away from them, laughing as she goes.

Sora’s laughter draws Riku’s attention back to him. “It’s just a flower.”

Riku tilts his head, still dancing half-heartedly as he holds the flower gently in his grip. “What did you tell her about me?”

“Huh?” Sora’s brow furrows adorably.

“She said she’s ‘heard’ so much,” Riku reminds him. “Have you been talking about me?”

Flush darkens Sora’s cheeks even further, shaking his head vehemently. “No way!”

With that, Sora reaches out, grabbing the flower from Riku’s grip. Riku lets it happen, a little confused at the sudden gesture, when Sora lifts the flower and places it right in Riku’s hair, the flower sliding between Riku’s locks easily to tuck behind his ear.

Riku laughs. “What’d you do that for?”

Sora absolutely beams once the flower is in place, shrugging gently, a playful look in his eyes. “It’s perfect.”

Riku can hardly hold in his thoughts:  _ You’re perfect, you’re perfect, you’re perfect. I want to kiss you. I want to keep holding you like this, all day long. _

Riku ducks his head, unable to come up with a witty response to this. He hates that heat prickles at his own cheeks, and he hopes that it doesn’t show. The last thing he needs is for Sora to tease him about blushing in front of him, just because Sora put a stupid flower in his hair.

Then again, Riku wishes Sora would always put a flower in his hair, if he’s honest. The feeling of his warm fingers touching so close to his face nearly sent his heart racing down the cobblestone streets.

“C’mon,” Riku whispers, “let’s keep dancing.”

Sora seems surprised, but easily agrees, giggling and spinning around the square like there’s no tomorrow.

It isn’t long before the sun starts to set in the sky. It looks beautiful against Sora’s skin, illuminating his smile and highlighting the pretty blue in his eyes. Riku wants to take the flower from his own hair and gently place it in Sora’s, if only to touch the soft brown strands, if only to make Sora feel warm and safe.

“It’s sunset!” Rapunzel exclaims, distracting Riku from his thoughts. “Let’s get to the boats! The lanterns are going to start soon!”

Riku watches as a trail of flower-filled blonde hair rushes past him in a blur, dragging someone named Flynn along with her. She reminds Riku a little of Sora if only in enthusiasm alone, and it makes him smile involuntarily.

“We should go,” Sora suggests. There’s something to his tone that’s a little off, though, and Riku looks over to find Sora staring at him with a look of barely-masked frustration on his face.

Did Riku say something wrong?  _ Do _ something wrong? Why would Sora look at him like that?

“Okay,” Riku agrees, not wanting to upset Sora further.

They head to the docks. Sora doesn’t grab his hand this time. His pace is less hurried, but only slightly -- he still jogs to the docks, the excitement in his eyes dulled, but still very much prominent.

It’s almost like Sora is trying to reign in his emotions, but it’s not something that Sora has ever done before, as far as Riku is aware. A protective instinct blazes in Riku’s heart, and he reaches out to place a hand on Sora’s shoulder just as soon as they reach the docks.

Rapunzel and Flynn head off on a boat of their own to the middle of the lake to see the lanterns better. Riku wonders if Sora would want the same, but he’s hesitant to ask when Sora is like this.

“Take a boat with me?” Sora asks suddenly, turning around to face Riku, his eyes pleading and full of wonder.

Riku didn’t even have to ask. Sora beat him to the punch, as usual.

“Yeah,” Riku says, not even caring that his response doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, given the way Sora asked. “We should.”

Sora smiles, and it’s his usual one, full of happiness and excitement, enough to make Riku’s heart ache even more. “Let’s go!” 

Riku rows them out toward the middle of the lake surrounding the kingdom, hoping to get the best possible spot to see the lanterns in the sky. Sora seems a little quiet still, but excitedly looking around in anticipation regardless. Riku can’t keep his eyes off of him, almost as if looking away would take Sora away from him again.

Riku wishes he could tell him -- those three little words that would make all of this more meaningful. He hopes Sora knows, at least a little bit. When Sora looks at him, it  _ seems _ like he knows.

“Oh, look, there’s one!” Sora exclaims, grinning as a tiny glowing light in the distance ascends into the sky.

Riku sees it, but is significantly more fascinated with Sora’s reaction than anything else. It’s not long before more lanterns join the first, slowly surrounding the lake and the kingdom with small orbs of pretty luminescence. It creates a glowing reflection on the surface of the water, illuminates the trees, and more importantly, it highlights Sora’s smile, and the look of awe in his eyes as he takes them all in, unable to look at all of them at once, there’s so many.

“Riku, look at all these,” Sora gasps, on his knees on the seat to get a better look, practically bending out of the boat.

Riku can admit they’re beautiful, of course, but it’s nothing compared to who he’s with and how Sora makes him feel right now. Sora asked to do this with  _ him, _ without Riku even suggesting it. Sora wanted to experience this with  _ him. _

“They’re beautiful,” Riku whispers, though his eyes trace the curve of Sora’s smile instead.

Riku puts the oars of the boat down, his palms on the bench, wishing he had the courage to take a picture of Sora like this.

Riku doesn’t realize that Sora caught him looking until it’s too late. Sora’s eyes are fixated on Riku, their eyes locked, and Riku feels like his heart has stopped entirely. What excuse can Riku possibly give that doesn’t make him sound entirely in love with Sora?

“Riku?” Sora asks softly, sounding so vulnerable it almost hurts Riku all over again.

Riku scrambles for something to say. “I, uh, thanks. For inviting me here. Right now, with you.” Riku looks away, a little embarrassed for being honest. He fixates on the lanterns, mesmerized by the way they slowly float toward them.

The boat shifts a little as Sora gets up and sits next to Riku. He can feel Sora’s warmth pressed so close like this, and Riku closes his eyes, wishing he could feel it always.

“I always want you with me, duh,” Sora says with a soft little chuckle, as if this were an obvious statement. “I, uh…”

Now that it’s Sora getting tongue-tied, Riku immediately turns to face Sora next to him. Sora is looking up at Riku softly, flush brightly coloring his cheeks. Sora wasn’t blushing before, that’s for sure, and Riku’s attention is now immediate.

“Sora?”

Before either of them can say anything, a lantern floats into the boat within arm’s reach. Riku instinctively reaches out to catch it, and they both break the tension with gentle laughter. Sora reaches out to touch the lantern with a soft smile.

“They’re really pretty,” Sora comments absentmindedly.

“Yeah.” Riku swallows awkwardly, handing the lantern to Sora.

Sora laughs more, taking the lantern and tossing it gently back up into the sky. The sound curls around Riku’s heart and tugs, as if a constant reminder of how much he loves Sora, and making Sora laugh just like that.

Riku reaches up and takes the flower out of his own hair suddenly, just so he can reach forward and place it gently in Sora’s soft hair.

Sora frowns. “No, it’s yours!” he insists, immediately reaching up to return the flower.

Riku’s hand shoots out to grip Sora’s wrist. “Looks better on you,” Riku insists. “Lemme look at it on you, won’t you?”

It’s Riku who is blushing now, he’s certain of it. He can’t exactly help it, not after that, but it’s no less embarrassing.

Sora’s arm stills in Riku’s grip only momentarily before tugging just enough to slide his hand into Riku’s, holding it gently.

“Okay,” Sora whispers finally.

Riku only then notices that Sora’s hand is trembling in Riku’s. Riku studies Sora’s face with concern.

“What’s wrong, Sora?” he can’t help but ask, gazing into Sora’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Sora says stubbornly. “I’m fine.”

Riku squeezes Sora’s hands for emphasis. “But you’re shaking--”

Sora nods and takes a deep breath. He bites his lip, studying Riku’s face, like he’s looking for something. Riku frowns in confusion.

It’s then when Sora surges forward and presses a kiss to Riku’s cheek. Sora retreats almost immediately, but Riku’s cheek tingles where his lips were, his heart absolutely racing in his chest. The frown leaves Riku’s face in exchange for shock, and it’s Riku that suddenly can’t find the words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Sora starts, looking away, fixating on the lanterns as his eyes fill with tears.

Riku doesn’t care about anything else all of a sudden. He doesn’t care about his own feelings, or embarrassing himself; he only cares about Sora. He doesn’t know if those are just tears of embarrassment, or frustration, or sadness, but Riku doesn’t want Sora to feel like this. Not out here, not when it’s supposed to be a happy time.

“Sora,” Riku gushes, voice full of affection. “You do know I love you, don’t you?”

Sora turns with surprise, eyes wide as he meets Riku’s gaze again. “What?”

Riku holds Sora’s hand tightly as he leans in softly, slowly, until Sora’s soft lips are touching his own. Sora reaches out with his free hand to cup Riku’s cheek, and just like that, they’re kissing. Nothing else in the world matters other than that.

Riku’s never felt anything like this before. He’ll never forget this, not for a hundred years, not if he gets lost chasing Sora out of the darkness, not if Sora sends him away and never wants him to come back.

It takes a moment to realize the kiss has ended. Riku’s eyes flutter open to Sora looking at him with an affectionate sort of intensity that Riku’s never quite seen on Sora’s face yet, as much love as the other boy carries with him.

“You love me?” Sora asks again, cheeks red.

Riku finds himself laughing for some reason, completely thrown off-guard that Sora sounds actually genuinely  _ surprised, _ as if there’s ever been a moment where Riku hasn’t loved Sora, even when he didn’t realize it.

“Sora, you dork,” Riku teases fondly, cradling the back of Sora’s head. “I’ve always loved you. I’d do anything for you.”

Sora throws his arms around Riku happily, grinning as he rests his head on Riku’s chest. Sora’s eyes fixate on the lanterns, but his ear is pressed to Riku’s heart, no doubt hearing the way that Riku’s heart races underneath him.

“I love you too, Riku,” Sora promises. “So much. I’d follow you anywhere.”

It’s everything Riku’s wanted to hear, at least. He wraps his arms around Sora to keep him close, enjoying the lanterns for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> (me, rubbin my gay hands all over kingdom hearts) if yall won't make soriku kiss i'll do it myself  
> thanks for reading!!! i did my best for this bein' the first time ;-;  
> i write for ffxv a lot, so if that's ur thing, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
